This is a pilot study to evaluate the immunogenicity of a partially purified, polyvalent, human melanoma associated antigen (MAA) vaccine in man. The innovative aspect of the vaccine is that it contains a mixture of cell surface MAAs, each of which is widely expressed on many melanomas, to maximize induction of an immune response to surface antigens expressed on the patient's own tumor. The study will be conducted in patients with poor prognosis melanoma with minimal disease (stage II, post-surgery). The vaccine contains multiple MAAs partially purified from surface material shed into medium by four lines of melanoma cells grown in serum-free medium. The cells have been selected because they express different cell-surface MAAs which are common to many melanomas. HLA and HLA-Dr antigens have been removed by ultracentrifugation. The vaccine will be administered intradermally in escalating doses for eight weeks and periodically thereafter for two years or to disease recurrence. The vaccine will be given without adjuvant to an initial group of ten patients, with adjuvant to a second group of ten patients, and with pretreatment with cyclophosphamide to a third group of ten patients. Humoral and cellular immunity to melanoma will be measured sequentially after immunization and compared to levels of reactivity prior to immunization. Antibodies to MAAs in the vaccine and in the patient's own tumor will be measured by specific immunoprecipitation and the MAAs to which they react identified by SDS-PAGE of immunoprecipitates before and after absorption of sera with the patient's own tumor tissue. Specific cellular immunity will be measured by in vitro cytotoxicity assays and by skin tests to serial dilutions of MAAs and control antigens. Patients will be examined for side effects and presence of tumor on each visit. If the results of this trial are encouraging in terms of immunologic reactivity and absence of serious toxicity, we plan to conduct a controlled and randomized study of this therapeutic approach in patients with early disease who are most likely to benefit from this approach.